The Other Sister
by storyteller0117
Summary: What would of happened if the Cullens had one more person in their house hold? What if there were six children and what if the youngest of the bunch is human. That right I said human, Sarah Cullen is a normal 16 year old teen girl. Who just happens to live with a house full of vampires. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Sarah. I am your everyday normal teenager. I have a mom and a dad, several annoying siblings 5 to be exact. I'm 16 years old and am a sophomore in high school here in Forks, Washington. More about me and my family is that my father is a doctor, he works here at a local hospital. Which means he knows pretty much everybody here in town and has seen everyone a time or two. My mom well she pretty much stays at home and watches over the family and takes care of us while my father is at work. Now remember I told you I have siblings well try 5; I have 2 sisters and 3 brothers. I know what your thinking and no my mom and dad did not spend their winter bumping ugly in the bedroom. We are all adopted, I am of course the youngest out of all 6 us of. Which kind of sucks when you really think about it. I hold my own pretty good if you ask me.  
My biological mother died in child birth, which doesn't really bother me much considering that I never really knew her. What bothered me was when my mom and dad sat me down at the age of 8 and told me I was adopted. Then reasoning for this was, I was starting to notice the difference between me and my brothers and sisters. Oh did I mention my name was Sarah Cullen and my family is a bunch of vampires. I have medium length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. My body is kind of curvy and I stand about 5'7".  
I get along great with all of my brothers and sister but Edward and Emmett are usually the ones who are always picking on me. With the help of Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie and being determined I usually wind up winning. I think it is mostly because I get help.

XXX

"You know I will find you too eventually" Sarah rang out. "I know your still in the house. Plus I know you can hear every word I am saying right now. When I find you, you are going to regret it."  
"Oh yeah, and how is that little sister?" Emmett said from behind her. "your only human."  
"I may be only human but have do have other brothers and sisters." she smiled back. "Now where is Edward? I want my book back."  
"I've got it right here" said Edward as he scooped up Sarah. Edward and Emmett rand with Sarah out the house a little ways.  
Sarah realized what they were going to do and her heart started pumping really fast.  
"Someone getting a little scared?" Edward asked.  
"You would too if your brothers tossed you around like a baseball." Sarah explained quickly. A thousand thoughts were running themselves through Sarahs mind of how in the hell am I going to get out of this.  
"Don't bother not of those ideas will work for you now little sister." Edward smiled down at her.  
"You wouldn't" she accused  
"Oh yes I would" then Edward gave her one good toss.  
Next thing Sarah knows she flying through the air with only one thing left to do she screams for the first name off the top of her head.  
"ALICE" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay all sorry for the wait. If anybody has any ideas on what they would like to see in the story please don't be afraid to give ideas.

Right after Edward let her go, Sarah heard loud noise all around her. Like there was a rock slide going on and she had no idea about it, cause she was already flying through the air. Sarah tried to prepare herself for the landing; she didn't know what to expect. Then all at once she landed with and "oops".  
"Caught ya!" came Jaspers voice.  
"Oh thank god Jasper it was you who caught me and not one them. Speaking of them what happened?" Sarah asked relieved.  
"Two words for ya Alice and Rosalie." Jasper told her as he set her back down on the ground.  
They both turned in the direction in which she came from and saw Alice sitting on Edwards back. With Edward laying flat on his stomach and a smile on his face.  
"That's what you get for picking on someone littler than you." Alice explained  
"I'll keep that in mind next time Emmett and I try getting a hold of her." Edward said thinking about what Alice had just said.  
"BOOM"  
Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Sarah all turn to see Rosalie and Emmett still going at it. Emmett with a smile on his face and Rose with the same cocky grin she always wore when she was horsing around with someone. The wrestling went on for about another ten minutes before anyone started making bets on who would win.  
"I take Rose" said Alice and Jasper together  
"Emmett" Edward said  
"All three of you are wrong. It's gonna be dad breaking this one up." Sarah smile at them.  
Sure enough after about ten more minutes Carlisle and Esme walked out on to the porch smiling.  
While Edward and Jasper handed over the money they owed Sarah. Alice most of all looked very confused as to why she lost the bet.  
"Hey can't win them all sister" Sarah said smiling  
Frowning "Here you go" Alice said  
"Aw, come on. I was just getting the better of her." Emmett said smiling.  
"No, I had you pretty boy." Rosalie disagreed.  
"Doesn't matter who had who. It's getting late and some of us still have homework don't they?" Carlisle inquired.  
Sarah's eyes grew big when realization hit her. "Oh my god, guys he's right. I have an essay to finish for history tomorrow." Sarah said as she scooped up the book she was after from the beginning and running off toward her bedroom.

Meanwhile still out in front of the house the rest of the family stood talking about Alice's vision.  
"Now you know we didn't come out here because she yelled for Alice right?" Jasper inquired.  
"Really, Could of fooled me" Emmett accused.  
"Alice had a vision, didn't she" Edward asked  
"Yes I did, and it did not end well." Alice said.  
"You too should be more careful with her." Rosalie spat  
"Rosalie is right. You two have to be careful with her. She's only human." Carlisle cautioned.  
"Alice said if we didn't stop you she could of ended up with a broken leg." Rosalie explained.  
"We are always careful when comes to Sarah." Edward said "What exactly happened in your vision" as he is turning to Alice to get an explanation.  
"Basically it turned into a competition for you two. One of you and I'm not saying which one but someone misses catching her and she landed on her leg. Which in turn is how she would of wound up breaking it." Alice explained

At the same time Sarah was up in her room looking down on her family as the discussed the vision Alice must have had. Sarah sighed as she sat down at her computer and looked down at her unfinished essay.  
"My god, I still have so much to go." Sarah complained  
Sarah read a couple of lines from her history book when an idea hit her. She did not know why she did not think of it before. Since she was studying the civil war she could always ask the help of someone who was actually there. She know she couldn't use his point of view but she could use the info he had to help her finish her essay.

Sarah roamed through the house looking for the one brother that could help her. She came to the kitchen when she found Alice and Jasper talking amongst each other.  
"Hey just the guy I was looking for." Sarah said  
"What's up" Jasper asked  
"I have this report due in the morning for history. We are studying the civil war and I was wondering if you could possibly help me finish it. Now I know I can't really use your point of view but I could use what info you got to fill in the blank spots in my essay." Sarah explained.  
"Sure, anything I can due to help." Jasper smile "let's go finish"  
"Thanks." Sarah said

It only took a couple of hours for Sarah to finish her report. One hour she spent with Jasper getting the inside scoop she called it. Then the second hour she spent putting the report together.  
"Finally finished" She said with a sigh of relief.  
"Bedtime" Esme walked into the room saying giving Sarah a smile.  
"Couldn't of timed it better. Or could you?" Sarah inquired.  
"Edward said you were done." Esme explained  
"Oh, I see" Sarah said "Well tomorrow is another day" she smiled

She didn't know how right she was!


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah awoke to the sound of a 7 am alarm buzzing in her ear. After hitting the snooze button; she wiggled out of bed and went straight for the shower. Washing up, getting dressed and then grabbing her school bag; she headed for the kitchen down stairs. Sarah dropped her school bag on the sofa before heading into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile. It was always the same everyone would already be waiting for her. Since vampire didn't sleep Esme would always have breakfast ready for her by the time she had gotten down here. It was like clock work, they would all turn their heads at the same time and smile and greet her as she walk in. She loved those moments vampires or not this was her family and she wouldn't change it for nothing.

"How did you sleep last night dear?" Esme asked. "Very well, actually." Sarah confessed. "That's good to hear. Considering you always worry over school." Esme said.

"Well now that you are awake I must be off. The hospital called and their short staffed today so they need me in early. Love you see for dinner." Carlisle kissed Sarah on the forehead and kissed Esme before heading out the door.

"Here you go." Esme said as she sat down Sarah's breakfast in front of her. Sarah smiled her thanks to Esme and began to eat. After eating what she could of her breakfast Sarah and the rest of the Cullen children left for school. Leaving Esme the only one at home to clean the kitchen of what mess she had made while cooking Sarah's breakfast.

Meanwhile out in the garage the children were discussing who was riding with who and in what car. Finally have what seemed like a 15 minute debate they all decided that they were going to ride in Edwards Volvo with him driving all of them to school. Sarah don't know how they all managed to fit in his Volvo but they did. The ride to school took all of ten minutes it seemed like. *Well going 80 mph down the highway, yeah she could see why it didn't take that long at all.* Smiling to herself she piled out of the car with the rest and headed for the doors that lead to the school.

The first half of the school day went by slowly. Sarah felt like it drowned on forever. First class was math. Algebra to be exact; she didn't mind it so much but what they were studying in class was graphing equations. Sarah rolled her eyes as the teacher talked on and on about it. She could remember going over this same stuff back in Alaska before they moved to forks. They only recently moved here just in the last couple of years. Finally the bell rang for second period French, OMG what was she thinking. The only reason she was passing at all was due to the fact her father and older brother Edward could speak it. Homework was horrible they made her do it herself, but helped when she got stuck. Third period art, this one she could handle. Sarah was after all pretty fair at drawing figure and shading where it was needed. Fourth period biology, this was one of those classes where she was in between on. It felt more blah to her than anything.

Thank god, the bell finally rang for lunch to start. Sarah walked straight to the lunch room. The cafeteria was full like usual. She made her way over to the lunch line and grab a tray with some pizza on it. Then she made her way over to the table that her brothers and sisters. "Geez it sure did take you long enough to get here." Alice complained. Sarah noticed Alice had a worried look on her face. She looked at Jasper and then understood why. None of them had hunted going on two weeks now. Sarah quickly turned her attention to Edward.

"_Is he gonna be okay?" _Sarah asked mentally looking at Edward.

Edward looked at her now, relizing Sarah was talking to him. He sat there for a minute and Sarah didn't have to ask what he was doing. He was reading Jaspers thoughts. Edward kicked his chair then looked at Sarah concerned.

"_Should I leave the table?" _she asked.

Edward shook his head yes. Then pulled out his phone and started texting. He only did this when he did not want the others to over hear their conversation. Sarah's phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened the text Edward had sent her and read: _It would be safer if you went and ate with some of your human friends right now. Jasper is pushing his limits and I don't know how long he will last. Him and the rest of us WILL have to go hunting tonight."_

Sarah shook her head in understanding, picking up her tray of food she made to leave the cafeteria. Bummed out she didn't get to eat with her lunch with her family, Sarah tossed her lunch and headed to finish the rest of the school day.

As school ended Sarah headed for the parking lot knowing the rest of her brothers and sisters would be waiting on her so they could all go home. When she got to the car she piled in the back between Rose and Emmett. Emmett brute force would stop Jasper if he tried anything she knew that. She also noticed that she was not the last one to get to the car. It was Edward, he slid in the Volvo gracefully but he was breathing heavily. He looked pissed everybody could see that.

"Edward" Rose asked in an alarm kind of voice.

"What happened to you man?" Emmett demandedEdward did not say a word as he threw the car in reverse and swung the car around. Sarah could see the speedometer from where she was sitting and the car had hit forty before they even reached the entrance to the school grounds to leave. Sarah heart was racing she didn't know what was going on. She did know there was something wrong with Edward.


End file.
